1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular to an electrical connector having transient suppression capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
As circuit densities of electronic devices increase, the sensitivity of the individual circuit elements in the devices to transient voltages also increases, making ever more critical the need for transient voltage suppression (TVS) of all signal and data inputs. This is often most conveniently accomplished by placing transient suppression filters within the miniature electrical connectors used to connect signal and data lines with the electrical devices.
Examples of transient suppression elements which have been successfully placed in connectors include metal oxide varistors (MOV's) and zener diodes. Zener diodes are useful because they provide a low working voltage for the signal and data lines to the electrical devices, and because of their ability to limit voltage spikes of especially short duration and sharp waveform. However, zener diodes in sizes small enough to package inside a connector lack the power handling capacity of the otherwise less efficient metal oxide varistors. Therefore, zener diodes have conventionally been used to protect signal and data lines from relatively low energy electrostatic discharges, while metal oxide varistor devices have been required where protection from secondary lightening transients is necessary, such as in aircraft.
Despite the utility of conventional transient suppression connectors, it has heretofore been impossible to achieve a transient suppression device for use in a connector which provides both the low working voltage and transient suppression capability of a zener diode, and the substantially increased energy handling capacity of a metal oxide varistor.
Furthermore, the assembly of high density transient suppression contact assemblies for use in miniature connectors has heretofore been a relatively difficult procedure because of the small size of typical high density contact arrangements, and the numerous staking and alignment operations required to position and secure the various components without making the connector too large for the application.